


We Found Love

by Seblainer



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Tony and Angela finally give into their feelings for each other.





	We Found Love

Fandom: Who’s The Boss?  
Title: We Found Love  
Characters: Tony Micelli and Angela Bower  
Pairing: Tony/Angela  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Tony and Angela finally give into their feelings for each other.  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews. Also, Tony's daughter Sam has already moved out, it's why she's not mentioned.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Who’s the Boss or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 820 words without title and ending.

*We Found Love*

It had taken them a long time to admit their feelings for each other, but now that it’s done, they don’t regret a thing. Tony, Angela, and Jonathan moved in together once more; in a new place to start their life together.

Angela looked up from her paperwork when Tony walked into the living room that afternoon with Jonathan behind him. The two had just gotten back from a baseball game, and she watched as her fourteen year old son headed to his room to get ready for work.

“How was the game?” She asked and set her paperwork aside to give Tony her full attention. Angela smiled when Tony started going on and on about how badly the team he and Jonathan had been rooting for had lost.

By the time Tony had run out of steam with his rant, Jonathan had come back downstairs showered and dressed for work. “Ready to go, bud?” Angela smiled at Tony’s question and when Jonathan nodded, she watched as the two of them got ready to leave.

Angela was surprised when Tony paused at the door and turned back to her. “Hey Angela, when I get back from dropping Jonathan off, we need to talk, okay? I won’t be long,” he said and then left before Angela could reply.

She had a feeling she knew what this was about. They had been dancing around their attraction to each other for years. It never seemed like the right time for them to be together, or they were always with someone else.

They had tried being together many times, but things had been especially difficult since the wedding had been called off. Angela was still in love with Tony, but she wasn’t sure how he felt about her.

They had been best friends for so long and had tried to make a relationship work between the two of them so many times. She was afraid that Tony had had enough, that he wanted to move on, and see other women.

Angela had gotten lost in her thoughts and so she was surprised to feel a hand on her arm. When she looked up, she found Tony in front of her again. “You’re back already?” She asked surprised, and moved over on the couch so Tony could join her.

When Tony nodded and sat down beside her, Angela nodded as well and then said, “Is everything okay, Tony? You said that we needed to talk and it sounded serious. You seemed to have a lot on your mind when you left to drop Jonathan off.”

She watched as Tony rubbed his hands together nervously and took some time to gather his thoughts. When he opened his mouth to speak, Angela remained silent and waited for whatever it was that he needed to say to her.

“We’ve known each other for many years. We’ve also been attracted to each other for a long time, but we’ve never had a real chance to make a go of it. I think we should try it again, Angela. We have something really special here, I don’t want to waste another minute trying to pretend like everything’s normal, like I don’t love you, when it’s obvious that I do.”

Angela wasn’t prepared for Tony’s complete honesty about his feelings regarding her and their tries at having a relationship. The feelings Tony had for her matched her own feelings for him, and though she was in love with him, she was also afraid to try.

Tony was her best friend and she didn’t want to risk the one relationship that had come to mean a lot to her over the years. She looked up when she felt one of his hands under her chin as he lifted it and made her meet his eyes.

“We’re lucky, Angela. We’ve spent the last several years getting to know each other and now we can make a real go of it. Not everyone is as lucky as we are. We found love and now, we need to act on it, for real this time. I mean it, no half tries and no letting anyone get in the way,” Tony said and released her chin.

Angela’s only reply was to move closer on the couch and before either of them knew it, they were kissing. She felt Tony’s arms slip around her waist and was glad that no one was around to interrupt them or get in the way this time.

When they finally ended the kiss, Angela smiled at Tony and nodded. “I think I’m finally ready to try and make it work. We’ve waited so long for this that I can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

Tony took Angela’s hands into his and squeezed them. “I know what you mean. It’s something I’ve wanted for so long and now that I have it, I’m not gonna ruin it. I’m not letting you go again. It’s been too hard not being with you all these years,” he said and kissed her again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
